The Song That Remains The Same
by Snow Ahriman
Summary: Once known as Kaden's Story. AU. Kaden is a vamp friend of ours. If you have read my LOAP you know her. KadenDuo OrphenKaden Rated to be safe
1. The Beginning

**Snow: Well this is Kaden's Story. It will be about our favorite vamp.**

**Cy: What about me?**

**Snow: Yours is the next one on my list**

**Cy: Good**

**Snow: I would like to thank Kaden for playing editor and co-writer. Not only that but she typed it too.**

**Rain: She won't letSnow post unless she is the one that types it.**

**Snow: I don't know much about Duo or Orphen.**

**Alex: Snow-chan owns none of the anime, video games, or anything else you have seen before.**

**Rain: Well lets get this rolling. And the weak title will be changed when we find one that fits.**

_Chapter 1_

**Kaden's POV**

Laying on the bed of grass, I watch the sky above me. If I had to breathe, the weight of the pendant on my chest would prevent it. Around my neck, it feels like a mountain.

"Kami, why was I given this? Can I protect it?" I ask out loud. The answer up to this point had been yes, but could I do it for much longer?

The name is Kaden Cegali and at one point in my life, I was once a demon. Now I stand as a creature of the night: a vampire.

From the moment I was first brought into this world, all I did was train. I still can't figure out how a vampire managed to overpower me.

Now I guard a vamperic stone. The stone is very powerful, yet only the vampires can use it to it's full potential. Anyone else, be they human or demon, can use it, but they only touch the surface of it's true power.

**Orphen's POV**

Walking through the village, a young man stood out worse than a sore thumb. His headband was blood-red and he wore a vest and jeans, strange clothing in this country. . His name was known throughout the area as Orphen.

Orphen was known to do odd jobs at any level for cash. On occasion, he would even fight demons. Some say that he performed magic, others said he was stronger than any demon alive, but none knew for sure.

Many people would buy his talents and some believed he would do anything, even kill your enemies; for a price of course.

**BREAK!**

"No."

"Why not? I will pay handsomely."

"I like my life. I don't want to end it for a fucking job. A vampire could kill even me."

"A young girl guards the stone. She is no threat to you. I'll double what I first offered."

"Triple, half now."

"You got it."

"Where is it?"

"On the neck of Kaden Cegali."

**Duo's POV**

My job was to bring peace with my fist and now I sit here, signing some paper that that peace-loving, control freak bitch with a pink fetish shoved in my face. Poor Heero. She loves him and he gets hundreds of times worst but we still get it pretty bad. Poor Trowa can't even roam with the circus anymore cause of her. Quatre, well, let's just say he probably wished that he was still living with his dad. And Wufei, well, I don't think I've gotten through an entire day without hearing at least ten justice rants about how women shouldn't lead others, including him, every hour.

Relena Peacecraft has to be the biggest pain in my ass since I sat on that screw working on my gundam and had to have it removed. I should have let Heero kill her when we first met. If only I knew that Heero was the victim, not her.

Sighing, I find myself on the lawn, ready to find the nearest exit when a strange voice stopped me.

"Duo Maxwell? You look much younger than I remember. But my friend was hundreds of years old and a vampire when I met you."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Snow Ahriman Taisho. This is probably hard to believe, but I am a student of you and your mate."

"Mate?"

"Like a wife, but a stronger bond. I am here to tell you that you are going to have a life-changing event happen soon. You are going to go back in time. How far, I don't know. You will meet two females. Cybryss will help you find Kaden. Kaden Cegali will show you the way. Trust her. She needs not be lonely."

"When will this happen?" I ask, still slightly baffled by her explanation.

No sooner did I get that out than I blinked and found myself on Earth in a forest. 'Lost,' I thought. 'It would be best if I found this Cybryss.

**Kaden's POV**

A cave. A deep, dark, damp cave. I hang the stone on the wall and set traps as I leave. No longer can I risk the keeping this thing on my neck. My "Father" thought I could be the best one for the job, but I refuse to do an old vampire's work.

As I travel, I am stopped by what I sense as being a strong magic wielder.

"Where is the stone?"

"I no longer possess it. I wouldn't give it to you even if I did have it, so calm down and leave while you can."

"While I can! You're just some crazy bitch with a powerful toy, Sorry Kaden.

"I don't have the damn stone. What the hell are you on that you can't get that through your thick skull?" Snow: And why aren't you sharing?

Rain: We didn't see that coming.

"You really are getting on my nerves." he said as he gathered magic into his right hand. A globe of blue-white light formed on his palm.

I shook my head at him. "You stupid little boy. Do you have any clue what you are about to do?" I smirked. "But it is always more fun if you fight back. You blood is sweeter then."

My smirk was firmly in place when he threw his spell at me.

**Duo's POV**

I walk into the village, but everyone cowers away from me. I hear whispers of demons. Yeah right. I may be the God of Death, but even I don't believe in demons. This place must be what Earth looked like before all the crap that destroyed its beauty happened.

I find a bar and walk in, only to realize that my money wouldn't do any good here. Sadly, I walk on. Sitting against a tree, I begin to wonder who Cybryss and Kaden are, and why I have to find them. Was that Snow woman even telling the truth or am I even now in some training hologram? No. Everything was too real. No hologram could be this good. There was no loop in it.

So I stand and think of what would be best to do. I will find work to get funds to travel. I have no other choice.

**Orphen's POV**

So I throw the blast and the next thing I know is that I have a set of claws crushing my windpipe. How did she move so damned fast? Could she really be an ancient vampire?

"Your heart rate has climbed. Are you scared? Do I make you want to run home crying to your mother?

"You bitch." I can't move. Her talons were placed over my carotid artery and I have heard that the claws of a vampire were as sharp as the best-made sword. "You have me in your grasp. Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"I only kill for food. You're too fun to play with and I don't play with my food." Her breath hits the back of my neck. "Unless, my dear magic wielder, you want me to take a bite?"

**Kaden's POV**

Am I flirting with him? Can I really be flirting with him? How could I not? His heart gave of such a pattern of beats that it almost makes me long for the sound that had once come from my breast; almost. Yet even so, there's fresh blood in front of me and I have yet to feed. What the hell is the matter with me? As I hold him, I wonder what he will taste like and I don't mean his blood.

'Keep it in your pants, Kaden. You're hundreds of years older than him, plus he's trying to kill you.'

His scent tickled my nose. The smell of his magic makes me want drink the whole of him. I mentally shook my head. No, I would not feed on a boy.

Letting him go and backing away from him, I asked, "Boy, why did you think you could take on one of my kind?"

"I'm older than I look, as well as the most powerful of my own kind."

I tilted my head to the side. "So you're the last of our race?"

**Orphen's POV**

"No." I was staring into her eyes. "This was supposed to be an easy snatch and grab. Argh!" I grabbed my hair and yanked it. "I miss normal. I miss Majic and my old bed. Hell, I even miss Childman and the being of my nightmares, Cleao." As I looked into her eyes, I see that there is a kindness there. A kindness that would normally come from a friend, yet she's sending it to me.

"You sound as though the world is against you."

"Yeah, well, maybe it is."

"You may not be as alone as you feel."

**Kaden's POV**

I just told him that he wasn't alone and walked away.

That was a week ago. Now I have gone back to being my normal self. Just the everyday kind of thing. Leaving a trail of weakened humans behind. Never killing an innocent, just feed on them. Only fed as much as needed, never more. Just as I do, they need their blood.

Cybryss had sent word that she needed to have a word with me. The letter she sent me said something about a favor.

My oldest friend, the taimu youkai (Cybryss is a time demon) was not someone you declined an invite from. She knew more than she would ever tell and helped move the sands of time themselves.

She, like myself, had no ties to the lords of this land and humans weren't worth her time. They were merely someone's, my, food.

I came to the Temple of Time and made my way to the meeting room. There were some low level demons around, but they wouldn't dream of coming up to me and challenging me. My aura alone could kill them all if left unchecked.

"Cegali-sama." Cybryss' hand maiden greeted me with a bow.

Since she was nothing to me, I brushed past her without any kind of greeting whatsoever and entered Cybryss' quarters. She was at the table writing, but what caught my eye was the human boy eating by the fire. He couldn't have reached more than twenty winters, yet he held himself unlike many his age.

"Kaden, if you care to, you can have a seat. You know you are welcome here." Cybryss said with a knowing smile as she observed me staring at the human. She was very light-hearted for one with such great power.

I sit across from her at the table. "What's with the human?" I ask, not caring that he could hear me perfectly well.

"His name is Duo Maxwell. He is new to this era. His time is very far in the future. The poor boy was sent here with orders to find…well, to find us."

"Us? Why us?"

She shrugged. "He said a woman told him that he would have to find a woman called Cybryss, me, and that I would help him get to Kaden, you."

**Duo's POV**

I sat there listening to them. They spoke as though I was a pet, not a human. As if I had no say in anything concerning my own life. But to youkai, humans were pets…or food.

In the months I have been in this time, I have ditched the dark priest look. I now wear normal clothing, at least, normal clothing for this time period.

Now that I think about it, if I got a gold piece for every time I was stared at, I would buy a nice chunk of land and play around with it until I could make something resembling home.

Sighing, I put down my bowl and stand, clearing my throat to get their attention. When they turned their heads and looked at me, one with a glare, the other with a curious glance. I steeled myself, then began to talk.

"Ladies, I know I am just a human, but I do have a name. Please address me as such." I do believe that I have changed over the years. Damn that Heero, but he really rubbed off on me. "Okay. If we don't all believe that I'm a nut job, why not decide what the hell is supposed to be done with me?"

The demon called Cybryss looked at me calmly. "You are to be trained by Kaden here," she said.

"WHAT!" the vampire growled.

Cybryss looked at her as though surprised by her surprise. "That is the favor. Train him to be a guardian and when you feel he can protect an entire village, bring him back here. Travel with him, get him used to the fact that humans are not at the top of the food chain."

She snorted. "As if they ever were." Kaden smirked as she let her views be known.

"Is that all?" Cybryss asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Just one more question." Kaden replied.

"Yes?"

"How much do your bosses hate me?"

Her only reply was a smirk.

**Orphen's POV**

That crazy old man was pissed when I returned empty-handed. I told him that the vampire was slain and that the pendant was dusted with her. I also told him that I didn't appreciate the fact that he lied to me. He didn't bat an eye as he clearly lied to me once more, telling me that he had no idea what I was talking about. I restrained myself from killing him. It would be bad for my business. No one wants to hire someone that will kill them after the job is done.

The one thing I didn't tell him was the actual truth. (Irony, yes?) I didn't tell him that I'd fallen in love with a vampire. My heart ached for a woman whose heart didn't even beat.

Damn the luck. I guess I will just have to find her. Somehow.

**Kaden's POV**

It had been two years, eight months, but the brat turned out to be a great warrior. After his first attempts at using a sword, which was one of my heavier blades, hadn't turned out as I'd expected. He was too awkward with it and held it like it was an oversized club. Eventually, he got up the nerve to ask me for a scythe, which I agreed to and had it made. What I saw after that amazed the hell out of me. The boy wielded the weapon like Shinigami, himself. It was absolutely amazing.

"Cybryss, you can have your pet back." I say as I hand Cybryss a scroll.

"What is this?" She asks, eyeing the worn paper curiously.. Her eyes go wide as she realizes what it was. "Where did you find this?" she asks hastily.

"A cave. Duo can not know of this, Cybryss."

"You're telling me. Kaden, you know you can't stop this, don't you?"

"I don't plan on stopping anything." My famous smirk in place, I left the temple, this time with no one in tow.

**Orphen's POV**

Following all the leads I had, I was about to give up. Sitting at a shady bar near midnight was not fun. But a woman fitting her description had been coming here for the last few nights. I had to know if it was her.

The door opened and closed. I could barely hear the footfalls, it was so loud, or else the person walking was walking too lightly. They sat at the bar. Bending over my drink, I shift my gaze to see if they were the person I was looking for. There she was. Almost three years later and there she was, not a second older. But the same could be said for me.

The spell that put me here had changed me a lot. Oh, I am still my normal self, violence-loving and demon ass-kicking, but now I understood other things as well. An overwhelming amount of knowledge was put into my head when that spell backfired on me. It had stopped my aging as well, causing me to look the same, no matter how much time passes.

"Well, do you still have your powerful little toy hidden or am I going to have to take it from you this time?"

**Kaden's POV**

The strong scent of magic hit my nose and I sighed. Yes, it was that pesky little…whatever he was…from a few years back.

"No. As I said before, you won't get your hands on it, not then, not now, not ever. Or, at least, not while I'm guarding it," I say, using the flat tone that Duo had become accustomed to hearing from me. He had asked me to call him by his name, so as time went by, he went from being "human" or "pest" to Duo.

My drink had come and I was nursing it when the dumbass sorcerer had the audacity to pull my head back by my braid.

**Orphen's POV**

Son of a bitch. All I did was grab her braid and now my goddamn hand is cut to ribbons. I looked at it, wincing as I thought I caught a glimpse of bone.

"You have blades in your hair! What kind of paranoid psycho are you?" I asked, getting louder with each word I utter.

"Of course I'm paranoid. I have to deal with people like you. And keep you voice down, mortal. Some of these 'people', and I use that term lightly, see you as a midnight snack. Don't make me leave you to their devices. I don't think you want to have to deal with them, no matter how powerful you think you are."

What did she just say? She acts as though I'm a child, someone that needs protection! How dare she act as though she was so much more superior to me! It may be true, but she shouldn't flaunt it around.

"You know what-" I begin.

"I don't care." she says calmly, standing up and placing some coins on the table. She was walking out the door, only to pause and turn back to face me. I was still standing there, glaring at her with indignity. How did I come to love her?

"What do you want now? Haven't insulted me enough, vampire?"

"My name is Kaden. And are you coming?" she asked, raising a brow delicately at me.

I smirked and just looked at her. When she didn't say anything and instead turned back to the door, I asked her to stop. She did, but only to ask, "Why is that? Why do you want me to stop? You've been looking for me. I am merely asking if you are coming. A simple yes or no."

She began to walk out of the door. This time I followed.

**End Chapter**

**Snow: Well that is the first chapter. What did you think?**

**Rain: Yeah, Yeah review.**

**Snow: Play nice you under grown pyro.**

**Kaden: -walks into room- I didn't know this acting bull was this hard.**

**Snow: Now you know what we have to deal with.**

**Cy: -eating pop tarts-**

**Alex: I am so glade my story is later on.**

**Zel: Hey Rain has started mine**

**Rain: that is right it is called Heaven Is. Please R&R**

**Snow: It is really good. And again I would like to thank Kaden. If this fic goes higher than T is her doing not mine.**


	2. The First of Many

**Snow:** Well here we are at chapter two.

**Rain:** About time

**Snow:** Well I can say that I had this chapter written for a while it just didn't get typed out until just well I don't know when but I do know that I just got it in my email inbox the day I posted it so yeah.

**Kaden:** -reading ahead- Why is…

**Snow:** -stops her- Don't rune the chapter for everyone else, you old grumpy bat.

**Kaden:** -sends a death glare to Snow-

**Rain:** -drinking something that smells strong then looks on a clip board- Umm….who's turn is it to say the disclaimer?

**Snow: **I don't care who do it.

**Duo:** -raises hand in a school kid kind of way- I'LL DO IT! -clears throat- Snow and Kaden do not own a thing that is used in this story other than a few OC's and Snow owns the plot

**Kaden:** Good boy -pats his head like a dog-

_Chapter 2_

_The First of Many_

**Kaden**

I am lying here the last few minutes with him. It had been fun, but he is a mortal, due to die in a few decades and I can't help him. I've offered, but he refused. Said it would take away his power and magic. Doesn't make sense to me, but I'll let him stay with his decision. Besides, he says he has to find some sort of jewels for some rich guy.

His warmth beside me may be something I miss, but then again, he will be back; he always is.

I get up and get dressed. Finally, after placing my last little surprise in its proper position, I re-braid my hair and head out. I stop just as I'm about to walk out. Something is telling me to look back, get one last glimpse of him before I leave. But why?

**Break!**

That was a year ago. He's gone. I just know it. Not dead, no, definitely not dead. Just…gone. Probably back where he belongs.

Traveling sucked, but I needed to go to the cavern where my stone and only treasure was hidden. It was where I had met Orphen. Irony, huh?

I am almost there when:

"What the hell is going on here?" I ask aloud. It was dark out, but someone was authorizing the building of a castle? Over my cave!

I don't know what dumbass bastard has these people building this, but that someone has royally pissed me off. I could feel my fangs elongating as my temper rises.

I feel a powerful aura to my right and curse at my incompetence. I know that my anger has gotten the better of me once again.

"Who do you think you are? Why would you block such a natural beauty such as this?" _And why would you block my cave?_ I added silently.

The man just looks at me, raising an eyebrow. His whole body just demanded Snow: You to touch every bit of him? Kaden: I was thinking more along the lines of respect, you lust-crazed neko. Snow: Oh, ok. You may go on, then. respect.

"These are my lands to do as I wish. I am the lord here, after all," he said, as if it was meant to make me regret snapping at him.

_So this is the new lord of these lands. Young, most likely just a puppy whose just been given a bone after his daddy died._

"Is that so?" I asked, all the while trying to hold back my true insult. "Pup, if I told you that you have offended the entire vampire race by your actions, would you care to hear it?"

"I'm sure that you don't think very highly of me, woman, but I like liars even less than you like me. There are no vampires left in the world. They were wiped out centuries ago."

Okay, so he wasn't as smart as I first thought.

**Duo**

I wake up feeling weak and a sharp pain stabs me on the left side of my neck. In my mouth, the taste of blood lingers and won't go away.

Standing, I walk carefully to the front of the cave. I step outside in the daylight foot first, immediately draw it back into the shadowed cave, the tip smoking. As I watch the smoke rise from my foot, the first thought that comes to mind is:

"Kaden." I sigh. "At sundown, I begin to hunt a new prey."

**Orphen**

"Cleao, step off," Orphen said, pushing the girl away from him.

"But you have been missing for so long and I just wanted to welcome you home properly! What is the matter with you, Orphen? I just want to show how much I've missed you!"

"Well, I don't want your scent on me."

"Scent, master? What does her scent have to do with anything?" Majic asked in his usual, sweet, little way.

"Kaden would kill me…" Orphen trailed off, realizing that he probably shouldn't have said anything about Kaden.

"Kaden? Master, who is this Kaden?"

Snow: Sorry for this, Kaden. Cleao didn't even wait for his response. "Why would some guy care if you had my scent on you? Why would he get close enough to smell you…unless…Oh my God! You're not gay, are you, Orphen? How could you do this to me!"

Orphen raised his brow in a very Kaden-ish manner and debated telling her that she had made a serious mistake and that Kaden would kill her if she had happened to hear her.

"Listen, wanna-be. I am not gay because Kaden just happens to be a woman. And she would be able to smell you on me a mile away. I like my balls where they are, thank you very much."

Majic and Cleao looked shocked. They looked at each other, then at Orphen's retreating back. The same thought ran through their heads. _Who could have Orphen in such a knot?_

**Duo**

Watching Kaden for so long really helped me with this whole being change thing, even if she wasn't here right now. Cy wouldn't tell me where she was, but being part vampire, herself, she told me a bit about the new me.

I look up into the sky, my hands behind my head. "At least I can live to see my old time again. I wonder if I'll be able to see Deathscythe again. I really miss my old buddy."

I keep wondering about what the next few lifetimes will be like, but nothing immediately comes to my mind. Only time would tell.

**Kaden**

Again, I find myself at this damned temple. Without even looking at anyone, I soon enter Cybryss' personal study.

"Kaden-san, what can I do for you today?"

"Boredom has overcome me once again in the last year, old friend. How is the brat doing, by the way?" It was as I said this that I caught the scent.

"If by brat you mean me, the I'm great, Kaden-senpai." A voice said from behind.

**Duo **

I had planned on asking if I could stay at Cy's place when Kaden came in. I never really meant to be hidden from her, it just happened.

When she asked about me, I stepped out in a way most actors would if they were in a spy movie.

"What happened to you?" I heard her ask.

"Simple. I was bitten, then changed." My smile felt like it must have been something like the one I used to use on Heero.

**Kaden**

How could he be so…so…so damn _hot_? His scent is even making _me _want to be scooped off my feet and…no! I am not some young girl just reaching the age of marriage She means schoolgirl :D

I pull myself back together before I speak. "So, Duo, welcome to the night," I say to him. My feet must have moved on their own because I was closer to him now. _No_, I correct myself, _he came to me_. Bowing low, he spoke.

"Kaden-senpai, thank you."

**Duo**

I bowed and thanked her. Why do I feel like I need to drop to my knees and beg for something that I don't even know about.

During my travels after I had finished protecting the village, I met a couple. They claimed to be life mates, a.k.a., soul mates. They said that the pull was so strong that they couldn't stand being apart for very long.

Was that what this was? How can one have a soul mate without a soul?

Little did I know that I had asked my last question out loud.

**Cy**

I watch the old student and teacher face each other. I could have sliced the sexual tension between the two with one of Kaden's _many_ blades.

"Vampires don't have what you would call 'soul mates,' but time tends to throw us life mates and strongly-bonded lovers."

He looked at me quizzically as I said the latter part. Obviously, my last statement hadn't made any sense to him. How should I explain it? And what else should I tell him?

"Well, after being mated, vampires are still able to take other lovers if they and their mates can come to an agreement and the mate and lover can share the vampire."

(Rain: Foreshadowing, much?

Snow: -Looks over shoulder- Umm, shut up?)

**Kaden**

Would Duo and Orphen be able to share? Wait, where the hell did that come from? Orphen was a fling and Duo still needs to wander the world as a creature of the night before he settles down by any means.

Sighing, I make sure that my uncaring mask is in its place.

"Cybryss, no need for the sex ed class. Some of us area bit busy."

"Then why did you come?" Good question. I guess I just felt the need to be here.

"I can go where I please." I say out loud, a bit harshly. I give a slight shrug of my right arm.

I turn to Duo, who took whatever I said to be hilarious and was even now laughing.

**Duo**

Laughing my ass off, I look Kaden in the eye.

"You know, I guess I still believe that six years would change someone. Proven wrong, yet again." I started to calm down, but at a very slow rate.

"Are you done making a fool of yourself?" Cy asked politely.

I turn to her to answer her question when there is a knock at the door. Cy dismisses herself and leaves Kaden and myself alone.

**Kaden**

Damn you, Cybryss. "So, how has your last few years been?" I ask, pouring myself a drink.

"You answer first…you know, I can still smell him on you." My eyes widen. "Don't get me wrong. I know I have no right to say that, but I am American."

"A-what?"

"Never mind. Ask me in a few centuries."

**Duo**

"Why do you care?" I hear her ask.

Why did I care? She wasn't my mate, but then what that woman had said kept repeating in my head.

(Snow: -Reads last chapter- Oops.)

"Good question. I guess you can say that I have the love of a student usually has for a teacher," I say, hoping she would believe my half-hearted answer.

Of course, I neglected to take into account that this was Kaden Cegali I was lying to.

"Don't lie to me."

**Orphen**

"Damn, fucking withdrawal." I growl to myself. Every time I try to do something, I would think of Kaden. Sometimes it was her standing on a hill looking at the stars in full combat gear, while other times it was her standing with her hair down and she was wearing a whole hell of a lot less.

"Orphen, you have been off lately. Are you okay?" I turn to the girl across the table from me. The one who hadn't stopped nagging me since I had come back.

"Cleao, maybe we should leave him alone with his thoughts," my apprentice said, taking Cleao by the arm and leading her away.

That's right, Majic. Take the loon away from me. Sighing, I close the text I was reading and place my head on the table.

"Kaden. Why is it that I can't forget her?"

"You're in love." My head shoots up at the female voice.

A not-so-tall reddish brown-headed woman sits across from me.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask, wondering if she is a friend or foe.

"Oh, silly me," she said, hitting her forehead with her hand. "My name is Alex. A friend sent me here to talk about Kaden to you, Orphen."

"How do you know my name?" I ask suspiciously.

"The same way I know you have a small scar on your shoulder blade. I just know."

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Could you share Kaden if it was the only way you could have her?"

"Share her?" I asked dumbly.

"With another vampire," Alex said, getting serious for the first time since she had spoken.

"Why would I have to do that? She and I are-"

"Not mated. You were _lovers_. Damn, but I don't want to talk about that." Sighing, she paused, and then spoke. "I know more than you could ever dream about knowing. Think over your answer and when it is time to answer, you will know." She smiled and stood. Walking back into the shadows, she was soon gone. A portal of sorts. Strange…why didn't I feel it before?

**Kaden**

"Don't lie to me." I pause. How did I know he was lying? I mentally shrug. Might as well push forward and see if I'm wrong or not. "Now tell me the real reason why you care."

He didn't answer with words, but a kiss. A heated kiss. A _very_ heated kiss. The kind of kiss human girls gossip about and pray for all their lives.

I feel him asking for entrance by a long lick over my lower lip and a nip with his fangs. That was something I with that…what was his name?…who cares. I respond by opening my mouth just enough to let his tongue in.

**Cy**

I come back to my study to seen the two vampires making out in the middle of the room. Shocked, I retreat and order that no one is to go into the room.

"So many things I could have, should have said," I say aloud, laughing.

**Duo**

I leave her mouth to leave nips all down her neck. I felt Cy's aura come in, but was too busy to acknowledge it at the time.

"Kaden…" nip, nip, nip. "you're…"nip, nip. "so…" nip. "beautiful." Nip at the juncture between the shoulder and neck, drawing blood. Slowly, I clean the wound with my tongue. She tastes good.

(Rain: Oh, my eyes! They burn!)

**Kaden**

My eyes widen for the second time today. He didn't! I push him off and touch the mark. He's marked me and he has no clue that he did.

Without a word, I left. Let him think what he will. I had to find a way to fix this.

But did I want to fix it? That kiss was magical and felt right. Or was that just me missing Orphen? That's his name: Orphen. Tall, brown hair with a red bandana.

Dammit, but my undead life just got a hell of a lot more difficult.

**End Chapter**

**Snow: **Finally!

**Kaden: **I sound like a freaking sap!

**Rain: **Well, you know Snow did write it.

**Snow: -**Hits Rain on head- Shut it, kitsune.

**Tsurai: **-Hugs everyone but Kaden- Hey guys!

**Kaden: **Why are you in my story?

**Tsurai: **-puppy dog eyes- Can I stay?

**Rain: **Come one. Let him stay. -can never say no to those eyes-

**Snow: **Kaden doesn't have the final say on the AN and I say he stays.

**Tsurai: **-hugs Snow, then turns to reader- If you don't review, Kaden and Snow will be upset. I don't want to have to freeze you because you didn't review. Reviewers get to eat dinner at the bar.

**Snow: **What about writers?

**Rain: **You eat here anyway.

**Kaden: **So far, you guys aren't even born yet, so the bar is but a future event and a figment of your overactive imaginations.

**-Snow and Rain stick their tongues out a at Kaden-**

**Snow:** One more thing. The inu was Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father. If it was Sesshomaru it wouldn't fit the time line.


End file.
